bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Barnes
Zach Barnes is a character in the series Bella and the Bulldogs. He was portrayed by Matt Cornett. History 'Traitor Dater' He invited Bella Dawson to the homecoming dance; however, his team (Silverado East) was not happy about it. They suspected that Zach was tricking Bella by distracting her before the game. He is nice and kind to Bella, but he cancelled his date with Bella when the Bulldogs won. At first, Zach didn't care that he was a Cobra and Bella was a Bulldog, but after losing, it turned out he was quite a sore sport, and Bella was upset with him because of this. During the Bulldogs-Cobras game, he tackled Bella a few times, helping her stand the first time Bella fell. When Bella tackled him, she tried to assist him in standing up. Sadly, he stood up by himself, leading Bella to confusion. The second time Bella had fallen, she was in hope that Zach would help her up again; however, he ignored her. He left, upset that the Cobras lost. 'Girls Night' Bella, Sophie and Pepper have a sleepover and order pizza; hoping that a cute boy would deliver the pizza. Bella finds out that it is Zach, so she tries to avoid making him see her. She also throws out the first pizza that he delivered. For revenge, the girls decide to make him repeatedly deliver pizzas to them until they find out that he was fired due to the constant customer complaints. They regret making him lose his job, and just before they were able to call the pizza place; Zach returns and reveals that he tricked them but in a nice way. He then tells Bella to see what he wrote on the first pizza, and Bella forgives him after this. 'Two Many Dates' He asked Bella to the homecoming dance as friends. However, the episode ended with Bella liking both Charlie and Zach. 'The Outlaw Bella Dawson' Zach sees Bella at Old Silverado when his class takes a field trip there. Later, Bella gets "arrested" for using her phone to text Charlie about being boyfriend/girlfriend. Zach sees her alone on the punishment stand and decides to fake a punishment. Bella tells Zach that she was trying to figure out which selfie should be on her profile picture. Zach says you don't need to do faces, show your perfect smile. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Zach tells Bella to look at something very scaring and funny (Sawyer dressed as Sophie). They laugh together. Zach sees his teacher looking around their way and Zach panics and tells Bella that he saw her get arrested and didn't want her to be by herself. After Bella gets released from her punishment, she immediately tells Sophie that she didn't want to be with Charlie anymore and she wants to be with Zach. Sophie asks why and Bella says that she had so much fun with Zach as she never had with Charlie. 'Party of Three' Bella invited Zach over to watch the game as a date, but Zach thought they would watch the game as a party so he invited his girlfriend Alicia. Alicia found out Bella invited Zach over as a date. Bella promised Alicia she will stay away from Zach. 'Tailgating' When Bella finds out Zach is going, she freaks out. Eventually, Zach and Bella get stuck in a trailer together. While Zach was about to lift Bella out of the trailer, through the vent, they were both leaning in for a kiss but was interrupted by Zach's girlfriend, Alicia, who opens the trailer with Sawyer and stops them mid-kiss. They finally admit their feelings for each other and kiss passionately at the end. Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Cobras Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters